


A Box of Chocolate

by planetundersiege



Series: Shatt Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, Chocolate, Confession, Cute, Earth, Galaxy Garrison, Gay, Gift, Love, M/M, Matt is sweet, Pre Kerberos, Pre series, Shatt, Shattweek, Shattweek2018, Ship, Ship Week, Shiro and Matt - Freeform, Shy Shiro, Valentine’s Day, Voltron, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shatt week 2018: Day 1: Confession.It’s Valentine’s Day and Shiro has bought a box of chocolate for a certain Matt Holt.





	A Box of Chocolate

Shiro took a deep breath as he looked down at the heart shaped box of chocolate he just had bought at Target. It was red and had a cute little bow on it, and promised “tasty and exotic flavors of dark chocolate”. Matt loved dark chocolate, after having known him for so many years, he knew practically everything about him. So he hoped that this box would be a good present to him, a confession present that he would cherish

Yes, confession present.

Shiro had been trying to work up his courage and ask Matt out for months now, he loved him so much. His smile, the way he made him laugh, his light brown hair and how he always was there for him. Matt was the perfect one for Shiro, he knew it ok his heart, yet the brave Takashi Shirogane was nervous, and had love problems. But as Valentine’s Day came closer, he realized that he couldn’t keep procrastinating it any longer, since every day without Matt in his arms got harder and harder. And what is the perfect day of the year of confessions?

Today of course. He would finally get it over with.

Soon Matt would know how Shiro felt about him, and all of him prayed that Matt felt the same way. He loved Matt Holt so much and would do anything for him. His dream was for them to go steady, have goofy dates, grow even closer, get married and maybe even adopt a few kids. All while cuddling, his deepest desire was to just give that adorable man countless of hugs and kisses on his cheeks. He wanted Matt to be his boyfriend, more than anything in the world.

Shiro was sweating like crazy, but it was too late to back out now, he had to do this. He had to be honest with himself. They were going to space next month after all! It would be fantastic to spend the time traveling to Kerberos together with an amazing boyfriend like Matt.

As he walked through the empty corridors of the Garrison, he realized that every step took him closer to their shared dorm room. It was now or never.

As he opened the door he saw Matt just chilling on his bed, headphones on while wearing his favorite mint green hoodie. Shiro loved it, it suited Matt so well, and he felt warm as he got a small tint of red across his face.

“Hey Matt”, he said, not too loud, but loud enough so that he would hear through the music. His arms were shaking, yes this was happening.

“Yeah Shiro?”, the brown haired man asked, looking at him, which made Shiro swoon. He quickly walked up to Matt and placed the box of chocolate in his arms.

“Happy Valentine’s Day”, he said, feeling like the hardest sentence he’d ever said in his entire life. The most hard moment in his life, and he was an astronaut. That surely said something

Matt looked at Shiro in confusion for a second, and then looked down at the box.

“Is these, for me?”.

“Yeah, they are. Do you get the hint, because I’m freaking out now Matt”.

As he realized what that meant, Matt almost dropped the box on the floor.

“You… love me?”.

“More than you could ever imagine Matthew”.

Shiro expected a shocked answer, or a rejection, but those horrible thoughts were traded on for a smile.

“This is amazing! I love you to, Takashi”.

He called him by his first name.

And confessed.

Yes, Shiro has never been happier to hear Matt’s gorgeous voice in his entire life.


End file.
